<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凜泉 - Before the dawn by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937863">凜泉 - Before the dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO, beta凜月 x omega泉<br/>先做後愛</p><p>(´·ω·̥`)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>凜泉 - Ensemble Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>站在操場入口的凛月停住了腳步，同時發出了無聲的嘆息。<br/>他看了一眼頭上蔚藍的天空，無處不在的陽光擋在他的面前，明亮得讓人睜不開眼睛。他猶豫著是應該繼續走，還是去哪裡借一把太陽傘，但是再這樣煩惱下去，他要做的事就無法完成了。<br/>路經這裡的兒時玩伴看見正在為難的他，便主動走過來和他打招呼。<br/>“喲，凛月！你在這裡做什麼？這個時候醒著真是少見啊？”<br/>“喲，真君，我有點事……是在找人啦。”<br/>“找人？我來幫你吧，要找誰？”<br/>“不用了，真君你去忙吧……”<br/>看著對方手中所抱的看起來就很重的紙箱，凛月就放棄了尋求幫助的想法。<br/>兩個一年級的學生和他擦身而過，帶來一陣快活而不喧囂的噪音，空氣中是讓人雀躍的明朗氣息，恰好又是個晴朗得過分的天氣，下午的陽光給整個世界覆上一層柔和的白光，凛月雖然不能沐浴在日光之下，只是眺望著太陽下的這一切，也不禁感覺心情輕鬆了幾分，就連這個時節最煩人的花粉也不那麼讓人覺得難受……<br/>背後傳來了真緒打噴嚏的聲音。兩次。<br/>花粉的話還是算了。凛月又思考了一下，沿著走廊的陰暗處繼續走著。除了校園中櫻花樹傳來的若有若無的香氣以外，空氣中還有一股極淡的氣味，從下午開始一直不時縈繞在他的鼻間，讓他不得不在意。<br/>他就這樣一邊分心想著這些無關緊要的事情，一邊四處尋找著泉的身影。</p><p>今天的舞蹈練習時，本來和他們一起的泉突然說身體不舒服，以休息為理由匆匆離開了練習室，只留下同組的三個成員。一向最堅持帶著他們練習的人少有地提前離開，讓其餘三人都有點愕然，本來準備練習的舞蹈站位現在也不得不中止了，嵐開始擔心泉的情況，畢竟泉會身體不適的事幾乎沒有過幾次，司則主張繼續進行練習，反而是旁邊的凛月終於忍不住了，在操場邊上睡覺時被泉發現而拉回練習室的他，本來想馬上離開找個地方繼續睡覺，但是聽著他們議論反而睡意全消。<br/>“那樣的話，我……”<br/>本來在議論的嵐和司轉過頭來略帶驚訝地看著他。凛月想自己應該換一句話。<br/>我去找小瀨吧。他說完，以去找泉為由走出了練習室。<br/>說是去找泉，其實他也不知道應該去哪裡，通常來說凛月才是被人四處尋找的那一個，現在狀況反過來讓他有點茫然。說到底，泉會因為身體不舒服而突然中途退出練習，這種情況好像還是第一次發生。如果找不到的話，還是繼續睡到晚上吧。這樣打定主意以後，他先去了一次保健室，沒有看見泉，便繼續在操場附近遠離太陽的地方走著，看是否能看到泉的身影，結果要找的人沒有遇見，反而又嗅到那股味道蔓延在空氣中，他不知不覺被吸引，沿著氣味傳來的方向走著。<br/>越過操場邊的草叢，他無意中在一個樹蔭之下的角落看見了泉。<br/>視線捕捉到那個銀色頭髮的身影，凛月便自然地向他走去，兩個人之間隔著的是傾注而下的陽光，他舉手遮擋住頭上，快步走了過去。奇怪的是，在這個平時沒有人靠近的角落，即使是走在散發著青草和泥土氣味的樹叢旁邊，他嗅到那股氣味反而更為強烈，雖然不是什麼芳香的味道，卻像擁有魔力一樣讓人下意識想去探尋它的源頭。<br/>泉沒有留意到有其他的人靠近，靠著樹幹俯下身，眉頭緊皺似乎在忍耐什麼，手中握住一個大概是藥瓶的東西，他打開瓶子倒出兩顆藥匆匆吞下，動作帶著不易察覺的顫抖，凛月確定那不是自己的錯覺，總之出於擔心，他首先開口了。<br/>“小瀨，沒事吧？”<br/>來不及收起的藥瓶掉在地上，發出清脆的聲響。泉轉過身來，眼睛因為緊張而睜大。<br/>“小、熊君？”<br/>“喲。小鳴他們說擔心你，所以我就出來幫忙找你了……反正也睡不著了。”<br/>儘管凛月打招呼打得若無其事，泉卻像看見了死亡宣告一樣表情僵硬，淺藍色的眼睛中帶著一點接近絕望的神色。<br/>凛月蹲下撿起滾落到身邊的藥瓶，上面的名字他略有印象。那是一種抑制劑，針對omega發情期的。凛月用了幾秒鐘才理解了眼下發生的事。下午聞到的那股味道，似乎就出自泉的身上。意思就是說，眼前的這個人……<br/>“小瀨，是個omega啊。”<br/>他平淡的聲音消失在空氣中，半晌沒有得到回答。泉的嘴唇動了一下，過了很久才發出了聲音。<br/>“小熊君，不要告訴、其他人……”<br/>他臉上繃緊的表情強裝著鎮定，然而聲音在顫抖，聽起來竟像是在懇求一樣。平常高傲又態度彆扭的他會說出這樣的話，假如有旁人在場的話一定會目瞪口呆。凛月也忍不住訝異地睜大眼睛，感到意外的原因不僅是因為這個被他發現的事實，更多的是因為泉的反應，泉這副緊張的樣子，讓他感覺自己好像拆穿了某個不得了的秘密。<br/>……原來如此。在別人眼中一直被認為是個alpha的他，原來一直在掩飾自己作為omega的身份，難怪被別人看見會這樣慌張，萬一今天是別的學生撞見泉服用抑制劑，說不定到了明天這個消息就會傳遍整個學院吧，自尊心極強的他自然不能容忍被別人知道。<br/>幸運的是，發現這件事的不是別人而是凛月。<br/>想到這些，凛月便大概理解了泉的心思，再說自己也沒有故意讓對方為難的想法，所以他不假思索便給出了回答。<br/>“可以啊。”<br/>凛月伸手把藥瓶遞給泉。“我不會說出去的，反正我對這些alpha還是omega又沒有興趣。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>他過分爽快的答應讓泉錯愕地睜大了眼睛。說實話，泉現在的樣子非常滑稽，幸好凛月及時忍住了笑意。 <br/>“我說真的。反正當作沒有看見就可以了吧？那就這樣，我沒有來過這裡，也沒有看見小瀨。對了，小瀨還是早點回家休息吧。”<br/>“……真的？”<br/>或許是凛月的反應過於平淡，泉的臉色還是半信半疑，又補上一句。<br/>“小瀨不相信的話，我們來做個約定吧。我會為今天看到的事情保密的。”<br/>凛月向他伸出右手的小指。又不是小孩子。泉看著他的表情分明在說著這句話，但是凛月仍然舉著手，固執地等待泉的回應。最後泉沉默了一會，也伸出了手勾住凛月的小指。<br/>“說好了，小熊君不要隨隨便便就說出去喔？”<br/>“放心吧小瀨，我對於約定好的事，一定會遵守的。”<br/>得到回答的凛月露出滿意的笑容，泉看著他的笑臉欲言又止，拉鉤的小指又用力了幾分。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“小泉泉，昨天怎麼樣了？小凛月說沒有找到你，是回家了嗎？”<br/>“啊……嗯，因為不舒服就回家了，沒有遇見小熊君。”<br/>第二天在練習室被問起昨天的事時，泉慌忙含糊地回答了一句。身邊的凛月聽見他的話便轉過頭去，兩人對視了一眼，心照不宣地移開視線。<br/>要隱藏的話，就應該說個更完美的謊吧。<br/>回憶起那天泉的眼神，躲在樹蔭下睡覺的凛月在半睡半醒中這樣想著，樹葉之間投射而下的細碎陽光讓他不得不用手背擋住眼睛。<br/>儘管遵守了承諾，沒有把這件事告訴任何人，但不代表凛月完全不在意這件事，偶爾他會思考許多關於這個秘密的事。怎麼說也是知道了別人的秘密，說完全沒有好奇心的話自然是不可能的。<br/>身為omega是那麼難以啟齒的事嗎，還是說被人抓住把柄的感覺？凛月不能理解他的緊張，但是聯想一下自己的話，他多少能明白泉的感受。<br/>朔間凛月是個beta。<br/>提及beta，一般人的印象多數是平凡和普通，正如omega通常讓人聯想起生育和繁衍後代一樣，社會上三種性別之間的等級之分已經沒有過去強烈，但對於三種性別各自的刻板印象已經是根深蒂固。在夢之咲學園偶像科，這個以表現決定一切的微型社會之中，才華洋溢並且因此驕傲自恃的alpha不在少數，alpha這一性別自然也成為了優秀學生的一種象徵。<br/>凛月曾經對泉說過，他對這些omega還是alpha沒有興趣，這句話有一半是假的，因為他擁有一個太過優秀的alpha兄長。從小被拿來和兄長比較，讓他在童年時代曾經有過一段自卑的時光。在不知情的旁人眼中，零和凛月兩兄弟都被認為是alpha，雖然他們一家都擁有異於常人的體質，既然身為alpha的兄長如此優秀，弟弟也一定同樣是alpha。朔間這個姓氏雖然曾經讓凛月非常討厭，正好也能用來掩飾他作為beta的真實身份，而且作為一個beta來說他的才能算是相當不錯，加以努力的話，相信也不比天賦異稟的alpha遜色……前提是他努力的話。<br/>但是小瀨——他的隊友瀨名泉，這一次卻是出乎他的意料。<br/>那個自小就是職業模特兒，又身兼偶像的身份，比常人更努力更嚴格要求自己的他，被周圍的人理所當然視為alpha，偏偏卻是個omega。從他的反應來看，omega的性別應該讓他相當介意吧，社會對於藝能界人士這一方面仍有著隱形的偏見，驕傲的他當然不能接受讓別人知道這件事。<br/>這樣小心掩飾不會過得很累嗎？<br/>以凛月對他的了解，瀨名泉從來都是一個讓自己活得很累的人。<br/>一直平躺著的凛月打了個哈欠。即使是一直不怎麼參加團隊活動的他也看得出，泉是一個比別人付出更多努力的人，不管是在偶像這條路上努力，還是在掩飾omega的身份這件事上。<br/>至於付出努力會不會得到回報，那就是另一回事了。</p><p>這天的團體練習以後，泉留在練習室遲遲沒有離開，凛月猜到他的意圖，一直到其他成員都已經離開，練習室中只留下兩人獨處時，泉終於開口了。<br/>“我說……小熊君，為什麼會答應幫我保密？”<br/>泉又一次小心地向凛月提起那天發生的事，表情還帶著一點戒備和不安。果然來了。凛月在內心想著。<br/>“小瀨不相信我？原來是覺得我那麼沒有信用啊……”<br/>“……超煩的，我又不是那個意思。”<br/>被凛月故意調笑，泉緊繃的表情才緩和了一點，語氣也明顯軟化下來。<br/>“開玩笑的，又不是什麼大事，小瀨擔心的事我也能明白。或者這樣吧，作為交換，我也告訴小瀨我的秘密吧。”<br/>凛月故意神秘地壓低聲音，泉以為他要說什麼，也湊過來等待他揭露自己的秘密。<br/>“其實我不是alpha，而是beta喔。好了，現在我和小瀨都知道對方的秘密了，就可以互相保密了吧？”<br/>泉睜大了眼睛，凛月等著他的反應。藍色和紅色的眼睛一時無言相對。<br/>“……什麼嘛，原來是這樣，我還以為是小熊君的什麼重要機密。”<br/>顯然覺得自己的認真被浪費了，泉一臉不耐煩地在凛月身邊坐下。<br/>“欸~我可是非常介意的喔，就像小瀨介意自己是omega一樣。在這個學校裡公開自己是beta，和表明自己是個普通人一樣吧？。”<br/>“這兩件事根本不一樣好嗎……雖然這個學校厲害的傢伙全是alpha，但是beta也不是代表比別人差啊。”<br/>“雖然小瀨說的也沒錯……”<br/>“反而是omega的話，無論是模特兒還是偶像，都沒有辦法在這條路上走太遠，這樣的例子已經太多了。那些人覺得omega就不應該擁有事業，更加不會在意你的實力，只會掉頭去追捧其他alpha或者beta……”<br/>泉的聲音越來越小，因為側著身，他臉上的表情看不清楚。凛月第一次聽見泉吐露身為omega的心聲，一時語塞。這個永遠是無堅不摧的人，沒想到會在自己面前流露出內心軟弱的一面。<br/>“沒有必要去在意那麼多，就算是omega也好，小瀨就是小瀨啊，這一點是不會改變的。”<br/>他不知道有什麼話語，才能安慰這個這個在別人眼中永遠驕傲又堅強的人，說到底他也不是個習慣安慰別人的人，想了又想才說出了這樣一句話。泉的反應很奇妙，他轉過頭，睜大淺藍色的眼睛定定地看了凛月一會。<br/>“雖然是這樣沒錯……”<br/>“所以說，小瀨不要有事沒事想太多，放輕鬆一點吧。”<br/>泉又看了他一眼，原本陰沉的臉色總算緩和了少許。<br/>“哼，那是當然，這點。不過以前第一次發情期的時候，真是超難熬的……”<br/>他們自然地開始了閒聊。儘管之前從來沒有過這樣的機會，泉吐露了自從發情期開始以來為了隱藏omega身份的困擾，凛月也述說了一點小時候身為beta的苦惱。他們兩個在某方面來說其實非常相像，凛月想這應該不是他的錯覺。也許就是因為這樣，他並不討厭留在泉的身邊，因為沒有掩飾和假裝的必要，所以反而可以格外放鬆和安心。<br/>尤其是在共享了彼此的秘密，兩個人之間的距離又拉近一點以後，他更肯定了自己的這個想法。和彼此的性別、偶像的身份，還有朔間這個姓氏都沒有關係，他們只是單純為對方守著隱藏的秘密，以此而形成了一種奇妙的對等的關係。<br/>這樣的關係究竟算是隊友，同伴，朋友還是其他，他沒有去思考。</p><p>“但是秘密還是要為我保守喔，小熊君？”<br/>“當然，小瀨也是一樣喔？”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>回想起來不過一轉眼的時間，已經到了六月初夏。<br/>在逐漸炎熱的日子裡，凛月半被拉著參加著隊伍活動，總算是過得比以前充實了不少，隊長不在的knights參加了大大小小的活動，以還算不錯的成績維持著強豪隊伍的地位。<br/>時間在忙碌波亂之中跌跌撞撞地前進，與此同時，他身邊的隊友開始出現了明顯異樣。泉自從在DDD犯下了那一件事以後，顯而易見地陷入了情緒不太安定的狀況，或許是作為代理隊長的職責對他來說過於沉重，當然凛月能想到的原因還有另一個，但是在忙碌得連煩惱的時間也沒有的這個時候，這些也漸漸被他拋在腦後。<br/>那個秘密也在被他即將遺忘的時候，以另一種方式出現在他的面前。</p><p>“你說小泉泉嗎？他剛剛突然說身體有點不舒服，今天讓我們自己練習，就回去了喔。”<br/>正在做伸展動作的嵐對剛進練習室的凛月這樣說。一聽見這個消息，凛月幾乎是立即回想起上次的事。也許是想太多了吧，他還在思考的時候，一股熟悉的味道突然觸動了他的記憶。<br/>“對了，小司司你今天有沒有聞到什麼味道？好像香香的。”<br/>“是的，我也聞到了，還以為是鳴上前輩用的香水味……”<br/>“哎呀，人家今天沒有用香水啦，而且練習了一會都出汗了……等等小凛月你要去哪裡？”<br/>“我有事先走了。”<br/>匆忙留下一句簡短的話，凛月頭也不回地跑出了練習室。<br/>這麼強烈的氣味……說不定又出現了上次的事。<br/>沒事的，那個人總是準備周全，不可能會有什麼事。<br/>兩種不同的想法在內心衝撞，不管如何，出於擔心，還是首先找到泉確認情況比較好。這次信息素的氣味比之前強烈得多，加上他對信息素的感知似乎比一般的beta強，他輕易地就找到了氣味傳來的方向，在慶幸的同時，內心也開始不安。既然嵐和司也聞到了這股氣味，說不定還有其他學生察覺到，如果剛好是個alpha的話……<br/>這一層的盡頭是一間無人使用的空教室，他小心地推開門走進室內，環視四周，輕聲呼喚道：<br/>“小瀨？”<br/>他的聲音在空蕩的教室中迴蕩。隔了一會，堆積成一座小山的舊桌椅後傳來了回答。<br/>“小熊……君？”<br/>一看見泉現在的樣子，凛月就覺得自己的預測大概猜中了。他坐在角落裡，呼吸急促，額上的汗水沾濕了他前額的頭髮，表情像是在忍耐著什麼。空氣中佈滿了那種特別的氣味。<br/>“小瀨，又是發情期到了？”<br/>“……明明離上一次，還不到兩個月……”<br/>泉的聲音在顫抖，顯然已經陷入了不小的混亂。<br/>“抑制劑呢？”<br/>“沒有帶……”<br/>真是最壞的情況了。<br/>凛月不知道怎樣回答。他對omega的發情期沒有太多了解，儘管腦中思考得飛快，仍然想不出來應該如何去幫助泉解決眼前的難題，最後只好反過來去問泉：<br/>“那小瀨打算怎麼辦？”<br/>“……回去。”<br/>“現在這個樣子，能回去嗎？”<br/>“……”<br/>滿臉潮紅、幾乎站不起來的泉露出了不甘心的表情。現在的他確實不是能自己回家的狀態，即使身體的異樣可以用意志抑制著，僅僅是他身上散發出的濃厚信息素，在走出學校之前就會迅速引來一大群alpha的注意。即使是現在，這股信息素也同樣在刺激著身為beta的凛月。<br/>原來不止alpha，beta也同樣會受omega信息素影響。凛月內心浮現這個仿佛事不關己的想法，身體已經不由自主地向泉走去。泉察覺到他的靠近，抬起頭用濕潤的眼睛看著他。<br/>一個異想天開的主意在他內心產生。他知道這個想法實在是瘋狂又荒謬，但是無論如何考慮，這都是他目前能想到的最好的選擇。<br/>“只要解決了發情，就可以了吧？”<br/>“啊？嗯……是這樣……”<br/>“我來幫你吧。”<br/>泉用了幾秒領悟他的用意，看著凛月的眼神宛如在看一個瘋子。<br/>“你在說什麼……”<br/>幫助omega度過發情期有哪些方法他不知道，但是簡單一點去想，不是去抑制它，就是設法讓它得到發洩。凛月提議的正是第二種方法。<br/>“現在只有這個辦法了。小瀨身上的信息素氣味這麼強烈，這間學院的alpha又那麼多，萬一離開這間教室被人發現了的話……”<br/>凛月沒有再說下去，泉本來泛紅的臉開始發白，他顯然清楚自己現在的處境，也知道眼下沒有多少讓自己猶豫的時間，只是出於自尊心無法爽快地答應。凛月大概能猜到他的想法。<br/>時間一分一秒過去。等了很久，凛月終於得到他的答應。<br/>“先把門反鎖上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這間教室平時少有人經過，這是唯一值得慶幸的事。從裡面反鎖上門，把窗簾全部拉上，確認外面的人不會察覺到室內的動靜，凛月走回泉的面前，準備履行自己所說過的話。<br/>他沒有說話，以沉默代替催促。泉仍然低垂著頭咬著下唇，那副表情究竟是因為感到羞恥、屈辱，還是在忍耐著身體的不適，這些都已經無所謂了。在他一言不發地逐個解開自己襯衫的紐扣同時，白皙的身體一點點裸露在凛月的視線中，凛月開始呼吸急促，抑制不住地興奮起來，那股愈發濃烈的味道像擁有魔力一樣，逐漸奪去了他腦中的理性。<br/>發情期omega的信息素，對beta來說原來同樣有不小的作用。<br/>這樣做實在太不像他自己。內心深處始終有個冷靜的聲音這樣說著，凛月很清楚這一點，就當作是為了解決眼下緊急情況……又或者，乾脆把一切都怪罪到信息素的作用就好了。<br/>他脫下自己的制服外套鋪在地上，以免愛乾淨的泉沾到地上的塵埃，然後伸手把泉壓倒在地上。脫去多餘的衣物，信息素的味道更為直接地刺激著他，理性開始岌岌可危。這樣就好，只要遵循本能，他就知道下一步應該怎樣做。<br/>泉一直順從地配合著，只是脫去內褲後，他的臉變得更紅了，已經挺起的下身暴露了他的慾望，作為最後的抵抗，他用手抵住凛月的胸膛想推開。<br/>“很快就會結束的……”<br/>幾乎已經整個身體覆在他身上的凛月感到進退兩難，只能這樣勸說道。實際上他想很快結束的可能性應該很小。<br/>他用手指小心地探入已經濕潤的後穴，被觸碰的身體敏感得立刻顫抖了一下，身下的呼吸更加急促，凛月的手指馬上被緊緊包圍，隨著手指一點一點深入，泉顫抖得更加厲害，不得不用手捂住嘴不發出聲音。凛月根據他的反應，摸索著最敏感的一處，同時另一隻手套弄著泉的性器。<br/>omega的身體和beta的完全不同，本來作為排洩器官的後穴也能分泌出愛液，就著潤滑，手指的愛撫沒有給泉帶來疼痛和不適，他甚至開始晃動下身來迎合凛月的動作，同時出於羞恥，他用雙手緊緊捂住臉。手指的動作發出連續的水聲，刺激著兩人的理智，凛月的下身脹得難受，但在開始下一步之前，他還是開口了。<br/>“小瀨，我要進去了。”<br/>在進入的時候，他猶豫了兩秒。這只是為了幫助泉的行為，他說服了自己。<br/>第一次的進入因為愛液的潤滑沒有遇到多少阻礙，反而是凛月忍不住低聲呻吟，等待已久的後穴溫暖濕潤，飢餓地吮吸著他的性器，這樣的刺激對他來說還是第一次，為了不馬上射出，只能緩慢地進行抽插，但omega的身體顯然遠遠不能滿足，不住收縮仿佛想要榨乾他。<br/>泉拼命捂住嘴，努力不讓自己發出呻吟，但下身結合處因為抽插發出的水聲讓他滿臉通紅，雖然理智上不願意承認，本能已經讓他失去了抵抗的意志，轉而索求更多更多的快樂。凛月的慾望不知不覺被煽動起來，他按住泉的大腿向著兩邊分開，以方便下身的動作，性器結合的地方在他眼前暴露無遺，愛液隨著抽插不住流出。泉發出一聲尖叫一樣的呻吟，後穴像痙攣一樣收縮，給凛月帶來近乎折磨一樣的快感。<br/>愈發悶熱的空氣，極力壓抑的呻吟，肉體碰撞的響聲，充滿了這個被反鎖的空教室。這裡只有發情中的omega，和解決他身體需要的beta。泉用手擋住自己的臉，極力表現出抗拒的動作，陰影之間隱約只能窺見他緊咬住嘴唇，緊緊收縮的後穴卻暴露了他的慾望。<br/>眼睛發紅的凛月像個吸血鬼一樣，急切地咬住了他的脖子。泉似乎沒有感覺到疼痛，反而仰起頭，從喉嚨中擠出一聲甜膩的呻吟。<br/>——omega渴望被標記的本能。<br/>他需要的只不過是一個alpha。喘著氣的凛月在內心冷靜地想著。假如自己是alpha的話，剛才咬那一下就能標記眼前的Omega。內心湧上的一股不甘讓他更用力地啃咬下去，直至泉終於忍不住縮起身體，發出疼痛的呻吟，他才鬆口，那處幾乎滲出血的皮膚讓他產生了異樣的滿足感，又讓他感到無比的空虛，只能加速下身的動作。<br/>抽插發出的水聲變得短促，感覺到慾望即將爆發，大腦已經無法思考，凛月唯一能做的只有專注於繼續套弄泉的下身，讓他和自己一起迎來釋放。<br/>“嗯啊，啊啊啊——”<br/>泉的呻吟聲又高了幾分，下身斷續吐出幾股精液，高潮中的後穴貪婪地吮吸著凛月的下身。不能射在裡面，憑著最後一絲理智凛月咬著牙在最後一秒抽離了泉的身體，射在了泉身下的外套上。<br/>高潮後的泉仍在發出微弱的呻吟，已經嘗過一次的快樂開始侵蝕他的理智，因為性器的突然抽離，張開一個小口的後穴仍不滿足地顫抖著。還沒有平息急促呼吸的凛月看著泉的後穴，本來已經發洩過一次的下身又開始蠢蠢欲動，他努力移開自己的視線，正好看見泉睜開濕潤的眼睛看著自己。<br/>“再來一次嗎？”<br/>其實不需要詢問，僅僅一次自然不能滿足發情期中的omega，他只是想從泉的口中得到答應而已。聽見凛月的聲音，泉滿是情慾的眼睛中終於閃過一絲清明，看著凛月輕輕點頭，隨著他的動作，凛月才發現，泉的眼角有一滴淚水沿著臉頰落下。<br/>這是因為快感還是因為難忍羞恥而流下的眼淚，都已經不重要了。身下的這個人連哭泣的樣子也是一樣好看。凛月在恍惚中這樣想，伸手用拇指輕輕撫摸他濕潤的眼角。從淺藍色眼睛流下的眼淚，在缺少光線的灰暗空間中閃耀著寶石一樣晶瑩的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>結果他們做了兩次，又用手解決了一次，泉的發情期終於暫時平復下來。<br/>信息素的氣味不再像之前一樣濃烈，取而代之的是彼此體液的氣味，對已經冷靜下來的兩個人來說，只有讓人感覺難堪的作用。撿起地上的衣服慢慢穿上，整理好外表，其間疲倦的兩人始終沉默著，也沒有看對方一眼，因為找不到這個時候應該說的話。<br/>泉從地上撿起凛月的外套，遞給凛月。在準備離開教室時，他停下腳步，終於開口了。<br/>“小熊君……”<br/>他的聲音沙啞，大概是因為剛才的原因，語氣中帶著幾分猶豫和歉疚。<br/>“為什麼要這樣做？”<br/>這句話讓凛月的內心隱約覺得刺痛。<br/>“你問原因的話……當然是因為這是眼前最好的辦法啊。”<br/>背對著凛月的泉沒有說話，過了一會才打破了沉默。<br/>“明明沒有必要做到這個地步的……”<br/>凛月沉默了。這句話讓他有點不悅，確實他可以完全視若無睹，算是偶然知道了隊友的一個秘密，然後抱著事不關己的態度，以漠視來配合他保守這個秘密。但是他就是沒有辦法這樣做。<br/>“就當作是報答第一次見面的時候，小瀨好心把我撿回練習室的恩情吧。我說過，總有一天我會報答小瀨的。”<br/>“……是嗎。”<br/>這樣說的話，那個極具責任感的泉也會放心地接受這個理由，而不會有內心的負擔了吧。<br/>泉沒有再多說，不知道是否接受了凛月的這個解釋。<br/>“小瀨先走吧，我會晚一點再出去。”<br/>為了不被別人發現，泉按照凛月的主意先行離開，凛月目送著他離開教室，自己一個人留在了那裡。信息素的氣味隨著發情結束消失無蹤，原本的興奮也逐漸平息，只有疲勞殘留在身體內，剛才肌膚緊緊相連的灼熱體溫早已散失，好像一切從來沒有發生過一樣，只有回想起泉脖子上的那道咬痕時，才讓凛月有種真實感。確認沒有留下任何痕跡，他頭也不回地離開了這個教室，在內心暗自嘲笑了一下自己居然還有所留戀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高級的茶杯中，琥珀色的液體散發帶著熱氣的馥郁芬芳。<br/>淺藍色頭髮的後輩笑意盈盈，把剛倒好的茶遞給凛月。為了不浪費他的這番心意，凛月接過來喝了一口，溫度適中的香氣在口中蔓延，原本昏昏欲睡的頭腦逐漸清醒過來，這幾天以來積聚下來的疲勞和煩惱，現在都在紅茶醇厚的味道中一點一點地緩和。<br/>“唔，味道不錯。”<br/>“嗯，不愧是會長大人，會挑選這樣高級的茶葉，”<br/>“雖然紅茶是很好喝，不過我還是比較想吸血啦。”<br/>“凛月前輩請不要開玩笑了……我再倒一杯紅茶吧？”<br/>臉上浮現苦笑的創端起茶壺又倒了一杯。回想起來，凛月已經很久沒有參加紅茶部的活動了，雖然說是部活動，其實不過是一邊喝創所泡的紅茶一邊閒聊而已，除了睡覺以外，這種不用思考也不用流汗、還能享受紅茶的部活動真是世界上最棒的，尤其是在愈漸炎熱的六月，能在室外的花園這個陰涼的地方喝後輩所泡的高級紅茶，簡直是太棒了。<br/>如果要再貪心一點的話，等天氣再熱一點的時候，向小英建議找一個紅茶部專用的室內場地吧，正當行使一下學生會會長權力之類的。<br/>正當凛月由衷地在內心讚美紅茶部時，遠處一個熟悉的身影進入了他的視野之中。<br/>在跑道向校舍方向走去的正是泉，他的樣子看起來有點奇怪，低垂著頭步伐緩慢，距離太遠看不清他的表情。凛月的視線自然地追隨著他，直至泉走到距離花園十數米的距離，不經意地轉過頭向這邊看了一眼，和凛月正好對視。視線交會不過一秒，已經變了臉色的泉慌張地別過頭，向著校舍加快了腳步。<br/>這幾天兩個人幾乎沒有說過話，即使是見面也沒有多少交流，都在為前幾天的那件事而小心地避開接觸，但是現在不是尷尬的時候，假如又出現了上次那種事情的話……<br/>泉的身影已經消失在校舍大樓的轉角處，凛月站了起來，創被他的舉動嚇到，慌張地放下自己的茶杯。<br/>“凛月前輩，要走了嗎？”<br/>“嗯，突然想起有點事要做，等下就回來。”<br/>“欸……？”<br/>“小英來了的話，代我告訴他一聲吧。”<br/>隨便扔下一句告別，凛月向著泉剛才離開的方向走去。追上去要做什麼，他還沒有想好，只是行動比思考更快。</p><p> </p><p>剛剛穿過校舍的轉角處，凛月很快就追上了泉，並非因為他走得太快，而是泉的腳步太慢，他回頭看見凛月的出現，驚訝地睜大了眼睛。比起剛才在日光之下，凛月看得出他的臉色在陰暗之中更帶著幾分明顯的蒼白。<br/>“小瀨，沒事吧？”<br/>“沒事……”<br/>泉小聲回答，轉過頭躲避凛月的視線，語氣中帶著幾分冷淡和疏離。只看他的臉色就知道並不是沒事的狀態，算上日子，現在應該還是泉的發情期，但是起碼現在他身邊沒有信息素的氣味，這讓凛月稍稍放心，他還想再問下去，下一句話卻一直躊躇著遲遲說不出來，自從那件事發生以後，兩人之間的氣氛就有點微妙，儘管那次是特殊情況下發生的事，和同組合的成員發生身體上的關係，這種事不可能不覺得難堪，對於泉來說更是這樣吧……儘管凛月自己並沒有特別在意。<br/>所以說，現在他應該以哪一種立場去說這些話，表達自己的關心，而又不會觸及泉的自尊？<br/>“說起來，小熊君為什麼在這裡？”<br/>“啊，不是……剛才我看見小瀨臉色很難看，所以就追上來了。”<br/>泉抬起頭飛快地瞄了凛月一眼，眼神中帶著一點驚訝。<br/>“……可能是抑制劑的副作用吧，不過沒事，我去保健室休息一下，很快就好了。”<br/>omega的抑制劑本身是否有這樣大的副作用，還是因為服用太多，這些凛月都無法得知，他剛想開口說些什麼，視線無意中落在泉的脖子上，豎得整齊的襯衫領子下是一處只有在極近距離才能看見的，在上一次被他啃咬留下的痕跡，過了兩天還沒有完全消散。<br/>看見那個差點被自己遺忘的青紫色淤痕，凛月內心自然浮起一絲淡淡的愧疚。泉想必很不喜歡被別人留下這樣的痕跡吧，萬一被人發現的話一定又會招來難以解釋的誤解。這樣想著，本來想留住泉的話就沒有說出來。泉把他的沉默理解成放棄挽留，沒有再多說就轉身離開了，只留下凛月獨自站在原地。總之既然泉說了沒事的話……他決定不再去想這些，轉身離開。</p><p> </p><p>回到花園，喝了一杯又一杯的紅茶，跟創和英智聊天度過了愜意的時間，本應該是個完美的下午，他的心情卻一直不得輕鬆。<br/>等另外的兩人離開以後，凛月察覺自己也應該離開的時候，早已經過了放學時間，夕陽下的校園比平時寧靜了幾分，大多數學生已經離開，只有跑道和體育館的方向仍然有人聲傳來，不知道是陸上部還是籃球部的學生還在鍛煉。年輕真好。他懶洋洋地眺望著聲音傳來的方向，內心浮現出這樣一個事不關己的感想，站起來伸了一個懶腰，打算走回教室去取自己的書包。<br/>今天兄長不會回家，所以他決定老實地回家去。正當他一邊走在校舍的走道上，一邊思考著今晚應該做什麼時，一陣細微的氣味引起了他的注意，這股氣味對他來說再熟悉不過，毫無疑問是屬於泉的信息素。<br/>凛月馬上警覺起來。在這個時候泉還沒有離開學校，很可能又出現了上次的情況，至於剛才說已經吃了抑制劑的泉為什麼又會這樣……<br/>凛月開始快步奔跑起來。要問原因的話，只怪他是一個嗅覺敏銳過頭的beta。<br/>信息素傳來的方向正是隔壁的保健室，一向喜歡偷懶的佐賀美老師不在這裡，似乎是已經回去了。凛月推開門走進去，掀開床前的簾子，迎面而來的是濃烈的信息素氣息。躺在床上的泉原本露出一臉警惕的表情，看見進來的是凛月才鬆了一口氣，和上次一樣，他滿臉通紅，無力地半踡縮著身子在床上躺著，毫無疑問正在忍受著發情期的折磨。<br/>“小瀨，信息素的氣味都傳到走廊上去了……不是已經吃了抑制劑嗎？”<br/>“吃了，但是突然又……再吃也沒有效果，不知道是什麼原因……”<br/>怎麼回事。凛月瞠目結舌，泉低下頭，露出焦急和不甘的表情。<br/>沒想到竟然還會有這種情況出現，幸運的是現在還留在校園的學生不多，發情期會讓omega陷入連理智也難以保持的狀態，如果連抑制劑也無法控制的話，接下來還有什麼辦法——<br/>辦法還是有的，例如說，重複上一次的方法。幸運的是這次發現泉的還是凛月。<br/>“那……”<br/>凛月試探地看著泉，對方領悟了他的意思，咬著下唇沉默了好久，直到凛月再次詢問他時才點了點頭。<br/>就當作是意外……第二次的。<br/>明明沒有必要做到這個地步，上一次泉所說的話又浮現在腦海中，讓他瞬間冷靜下來。確實沒有必要做到這個地步，但他只是單純地想這樣做，而且在現在這種情況下，他覺得自己有必要去幫助泉。<br/>沒關係，很快就會完的。凛月這樣對自己說，脫下了制服的外套，冷靜下來的速度連他自己也覺得神奇。<br/>畢竟是第二次，兩個人的動作都少了幾分猶豫，雖然在這種事情上熟練根本不是值得開心的事。這個時候應該沒有人會進來保健室，以防萬一，凛月沒有忘記把保健室的門反鎖。只要速戰速決就好，這只不過是為了解決omega發情期的行為。<br/>像所有在發情期中因為慾望而失去理智的omega一樣，滿臉通紅的泉主動而急切地脫去下身的褲子，看著凛月的表情帶著毫不掩飾的渴望，被汗水沾濕的頭髮貼在額上，一向穿戴整齊的襯衫和領帶這時一片凌亂。沒有必要潤滑或是顧慮其他，眼前的omega 已經準備周全，無力地躺在床上以渴求的目光看著凛月，而凛月也是一樣，濃厚的信息素氣味，還有身下的人這副模樣，都讓他下身開始有了反應。<br/>思考被本能佔領了主導，他迫不及待地解下皮帶，襯衫的紐扣被隨便解開了幾個，領帶也被扯到一邊，胡亂擴張了幾下就性急地進入，omega不但沒有表現出疼痛，反而發出了滿足的嘆息。凛月努力不讓自己去想現在正在發生的事，但是隨著下身的動作，omega口中傳出的呻吟比平時更高了幾分，雖然不是第一次聽見，卻讓凛月的呼吸更加急促，明明一開始還在冷靜地想著盡快完成，到最後，讓人感覺麻痺的快感徹底侵蝕了理智，他連眼睛也變紅了幾分，更用力抓緊泉的腰部加快律動，額頭上滲出的汗也沒有去擦掉，直到汗水順著臉頰流下，滴落在泉的肩上，若是平時的泉一定會對此露出嫌惡的表情，而現在的他渾然不覺，伸出雙手摟住凛月的脖子，張著嘴發出斷斷續續的呻吟，失去焦點的視線不知道是看著凛月，還是看著保健室的天花板。<br/>凛月俯下身去，用手捧起泉的臉，在近得連呼吸也能感覺到的距離，他看見深陷在情慾之中的淺藍色眼睛被淚水潤濕，半瞇著看著自己，下身頓時又漲了幾分。挺動下身頂到最深處，omega開始從喉嚨中洩出甜膩的呻吟，雙手死死地抓住身下床單，只有後穴貪婪地更賣力吞吮凛月的下身。<br/>肉體碰撞的聲音，下身抽送時液體發出的水聲，煽動他的慾望更加高漲，但是比起這些來，解決眼前的事更加重要。凛月咬著牙忍住即將爆發的慾望，用手握住泉的下身，就著前端滲出的愛液上下擼動，omega的身體開始觸電一樣顫抖，忍不住發出哭叫一樣的呻吟，不久下身便顫抖著射出了精液。凛月知道這樣還不夠解決發情期，專心地繼續下身的動作。<br/>教室外的樹上蟬鳴喧囂不止，隱約夾雜著遠方學生的叫聲，保健室中大汗淋漓的兩人已經顧不上去理會這些。明明已經無法思考，只有灼熱的體溫、汗水的觸感，還有身下的人沉浸在迷醉之中的臉，鮮明地映在他的記憶中。在逐漸升溫的空氣中，大口喘氣的凛月腦中一片空白，有種仿佛溺水的錯覺，像渴求空氣一樣，一種衝動促使他張開口，再次在泉的脖子上咬了下去。</p><p> </p><p>用保健室裡的紙巾擦乾淨身上的痕跡，事後的兩個人背對著對方，默不作聲地穿上衣服。已經完全冷靜下來的凛月極力不去回想剛才汗濕的感覺，還有下身的液體，只是依稀記得，最後他又忍不住咬了泉的脖子一次。<br/>坐在凛月身後的泉小聲地開口了。<br/>“我要去醫院了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>凛月應了一聲表示知道。看泉現在的狀況是應該去醫院了，抑制劑無效是他從來沒有聽說過的事，不敢相信假如連抑制劑也不能發揮作用的話，每次發情期到來泉應該如何解決，總不能請假留在家中等待這段時期過去。對於性格認真的泉來說，因為發情期而放棄組合的練習、演出還有模特的工作，絕對是對他來說最難以接受的事。<br/>凛月在內心漠然地想著這些，一邊穿上衣服，一個想法突然浮現在心中。<br/>“……小瀨有打算找一個alpha標記嗎。”<br/>一般來說，解決發情期問題最直接的方法只有這個了，只是作為高中生的他們來說，標記還是過早的考慮。泉穿衣服的動作停下了，他的制服外套只穿好了一邊的袖子，另一邊的袖口掛在身上，被他的手死死地抓在手心，幾乎要弄出褶皺。<br/>“如果被標記的話，當然會輕鬆得多，但是為了解決發情期而隨便找個alpha的話，這種事我絕對做不到……而且要告訴別人自己是omega這個秘密，我也不願意。”<br/>經過剛才的事，他的聲音還顯得有氣無力，語氣中的強硬卻是顯而易見的，凛月甚至聽出了隱約的怒氣。是的，那個抱著極強自尊心的泉，怎麼可能容許這樣的事發生。儘管不是有意的，但凛月的話確實觸動了他的自尊。<br/>他首先開口表示了歉意。<br/>“抱歉，小瀨，就當我沒有說過。”<br/>“不，小熊君又沒有錯……”<br/>告訴我就可以了嗎，還是因為那是意外所以覺得無所謂？一絲疑問自然地在凛月的內心產生，又被他忍住了。<br/>泉的語氣緩和了一點，頓了一下，他以自言自語一樣的聲音說道：<br/>“我討厭作為omega的自己。”<br/>對話到此終結。穿好衣服，整理好外表，平時那個高傲的瀨名泉又回來了。在離開之前，泉轉過身來，向凛月說道：<br/>“謝謝啦，小熊君。”<br/>“不客氣……今天的事，我會保密的。”<br/>這句道謝可以算是泉最坦承的表現了。看著泉離開的背影，凛月想起他還有沒有告訴泉的話。他本來想對泉說，沒有必要因為自己omega的發情期而苦惱，就算是不找alpha標記也好，至少凛月還會願意幫助他，即使是以這樣的方法也好。所以，泉沒有必要討厭自己的必要。<br/>只是在泉已經離開的現在，他失去了說這些話的機會。<br/>走出保健室的凛月嘆了一口氣。<br/>現實一點去想，如果泉仍然持續這樣的狀態，接下來的日子恐怕會過得很辛苦，除非找一個alpha標記，抑制住omega的發情期。凛月想像了一下被標記的泉，還有假想中標記他的alpha，做著凛月和泉曾經做過的事……不快和抗拒感讓他不願意再想下去。<br/>還是不要再去想這些了。Alpha, beta, omega, 還有因此而牽涉到的許許多多事情，簡直複雜又繁瑣得讓人生厭，以他本來就害怕麻煩的性格，要去思考這些事已經讓他感覺厭倦至極——雖然在某方面來說，這些麻煩算是他自己找來的。<br/>假如自己是個alpha的話，就不會有接下來這麼多事了。<br/>突然跳出來的這個想法連他自己也怔了一下，被他急忙甩在腦後。</p><p> </p><p>第二天的團隊練習，兩人都表現得有點心不在焉，凛月的是通常狀態，而泉不用說，自然是因為身體上的原因。<br/>幸好嵐適時發揮了代理隊長的作用，不僅主導了練習內容，不時鼓勵打瞌睡的凛月，又在練習之間加入了不少休息時間，勸說看起來臉色不佳的泉歇息。最近泉的身體不適果然被身邊的隊友注意到了，練習中司也不時向泉投來關切的目光，被這樣關心的泉雖然不耐煩地說著往常的口頭禪，最後還是乖乖地坐下休息。<br/>果然男大姐的親和力就是不一樣，看著這一切的凛月對嵐簡直有了幾分欽佩，拿起自己的水瓶坐到泉的身邊，小聲說道：<br/>“小瀨，昨天去醫院結果怎樣了？”<br/>猝不及防聽到關於自己秘密的話題，泉立即露出戒備的神情，像一隻警惕的貓一樣，過了一會，他悄悄地用只有兩個人聽見的聲音說道：<br/>“沒有什麼大事。”<br/>團隊練習結束後，他們躲到校舍後的樹叢中，泉才開始向凛月述說自己的情況。他在醫院接受了簡單的身體檢查，所幸並沒有發現任何問題。根據醫生的解說，發情期時間不定或是抑制劑失效都是十分罕見的情況，一般認為可能和環境、生理或是心理狀況有關，通常omega可以服用其他種類的抑制劑來緩解症狀，但是由於抑制劑服用過多也會引起副作用，因此醫生的建議只是多休息靜養。<br/>被泉的嘮叨勾起睡意的凛月按捺住耐心，把所聽到的資訊總結出兩點：一，抑制劑無效很少見而且原因不明；二，假如真的出現那也沒有解決方法。簡潔明了又讓人失望。從泉的表情來看他也有同樣的想法，今天的他事先服用了另一種抑制劑，現在暫時還沒有出現任何異常，只是神情疲倦又沮喪，說完一大堆話後，暫時陷入了無言。<br/>“不過……”<br/>凛月開口了，一邊思索回憶著。“原因的話，應該很容易想到吧。”<br/>擔任代理隊長的責任，精神上的壓力，還有關於他的那個弟弟遊君，只要對泉稍微熟悉的人都不難察覺，更何況是經常留在身邊的凛月。泉還是沒有說話，不知道是不願承認還是直接默認，凛月就放棄了追問下去，雖然因為各種原因他們分享了各樣的秘密，想到泉也許不願意被問到這種事，他就沒有再觸及更深入的事，轉而選擇了另一個話題。<br/>“對了，小瀨知道短期標記嗎？”<br/>“那是什麼？”<br/>聽見陌生的詞語，泉不解地眨了下眼睛表示疑惑。<br/>“意思是說，beta也能對omega留下短暫的標記，雖然不能像alpha那樣造成永久的效果，至少可以維持幾天，暫時解決發情期。總之經過昨天的事，小瀨這幾天應該可以過得輕鬆一點吧。”<br/>他也盡自己的努力，花了一點時間找尋關於omega發情期的資料，無意中發現了關於beta可以在omega身上留下自己氣味的事，這說明他不僅可以幫泉解決暫時的發情期需要，而且效果還可以維持一段時間，只是依照他們的經驗來看，大概只有三四天。<br/>“……謝謝啦，小熊君。”<br/>即使說完這句話，泉仍然沒有露出安心的表情，只是低著頭抿著嘴唇，最近的他經常露出這種疲憊又滿腹心事的表情，淺藍色的眼睛也失去了往常的神采。每次看見這樣的泉，凛月內心就會湧起莫名的焦躁感。他大概能猜想到泉心事的原因，但卻難以理解自己內心焦躁的來源究竟是什麼。<br/>以後究竟會變成怎樣呢。也許以後的事並不是自己需要擔心的，但他總是忍不住會去想。凛月抬頭看著晴朗過頭的藍天，被過於耀眼的光芒刺得睜不開眼睛。<br/>距離酷暑的日子明明還有很久，已經換上夏季校服的他躲在樹蔭下的陰影處，仍然覺得燥熱難耐，盛夏帶來的焦躁仿佛已經早早在內心扎根，除此以外，還有少許的不安……以及渴望。</p><p> </p><p>在三天以後，他們之間這種秘密的事又發生了一次。羞恥和抗拒已經沒有了，現在的泉對這樣的事予以默許,像例行公事一樣，順從地接受以這種方式被凛月短期標記。<br/>隨著泉的發情期結束，一切都恢復了正常……正當他們都這樣想的時候，不過一個多月以後，泉的發情期再次來臨，這次的現象看起來仍然不穩定而且不受抑制劑的控制，在震驚和混亂都冷靜下來以後，凛月直接地把泉帶進了上次的空置教室。<br/>習慣真是一種可怕的事，尤其是在看見omega褪去身上衣物後，身體不由自主地對已經熟知的那種快感產生期待，仿佛已經不需要信息素的作用，他開始對眼前的omega的身體興奮起來。<br/>在解決以後，這種興奮很快地冷靜下來，他們簡單地交談了幾句，對剛才發生的事隻字不提，便各自默默地穿好衣服。凛月看著背對自己的泉，還有他脖子上剛剛留下的泛著紅色的牙印，想著接下來幾天估計那個痕跡還會殘留在泉的身上，內心產生了從未有過的怪異感覺。<br/>現在的他們算是怎樣呢。<br/>雖然不想承認，因為種種原因，他們形成了現在這種難以形容的、只有身體上的關係，俗稱炮……作為一個普通的男高中生來說，這個稱呼感覺真是討厭。在凛月胡思亂想著這些時，泉開口了，聲音有點沙啞。<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>凛月以為自己聽錯了，發出了疑問的聲音。<br/>“又把小熊君捲進來這種事。”<br/>“……小瀨竟然會這麼直率地說對不起真是少見，不過沒關係，我是自願的，而且這些事情我會幫小瀨保密。”<br/>他努力用輕鬆的語氣回答，內心卻一點點沉了下去，一句簡單的道歉仿佛在提醒他兩個人之間的距離。<br/>並非是出於懷疑或是不信任，那個口是心非、性格高傲的泉會因為把凛月捲進來的事開口道歉，可想而知是真的懷有歉意。他看得出，泉不希望繼續依賴自己的幫助，特別是以這樣的方式。一切都是出於泉的善意，凛月內心比誰都清楚這一點，但即使如此，泉臉上愧疚的表情仍然讓他有種被拒絕的難受，即使他們共同分享著秘密，保持著這種身體上的親密關係。想到這些，凛月不甘心地咬著唇。他討厭孤獨，更討厭被別人拒絕的滋味，被拒絕就意味著他又要回到獨自一人，就像過去的自己一樣。<br/>尤其是在他第一次產生想幫助別人，想成為別人依靠的強烈想法時。<br/>“不用想那麼多的，小瀨，在有需要的時候就來依靠我一下吧。”<br/>他像個小孩一樣執拗地想得到應承，最後泉終於輕輕地應了一聲。</p><p>之後的日子凛月沒有空餘時間再去想過這些。經過七八月校內大大小小的演出之後，八月他們又接受了校外的邀請，到這個城鎮的海港進行knights和trickstar的共同表演。<br/>時間正是盛夏，夏天的酷熱凛月並不討厭，但是在這樣炎熱的天氣下表演也不是輕鬆的事，白天在戶外的排練同樣辛苦，今天的天氣又是晴朗得可怕，毒辣的陽光簡直要把人的生命力全部吸盡，唯一值得慶幸的是演出時間是晚上，對他來說還不算那麼難熬。<br/>坐在陰影處的凛月打了個哈欠，拿起自己的礦泉水瓶喝了一口。<br/>為了晚上的表演，在白天的排練自然要保存體力，只要適當練習一下，熟悉整個表演流程就可以了——絕對不是因為沒有幹勁，也不是偷懶或者撒嬌。正在他抬頭呆呆地盯著海港湛藍的天空昏昏欲睡時，嵐的聲音從遠處傳來。<br/>“不得了了，小泉泉暈倒啦！”<br/>手上的礦泉水瓶差點掉在地上。<br/>幸好事情並不像他想像那樣糟糕，和omega的發情期也沒有關係，據嵐所說是因為時差和中暑引起的，並沒有大礙，在室內歇息了一會就醒來了，只是這件意外讓正在排練的成員都嚇了一跳。凛月和司本想跟著嵐去看望泉的情況，沒想到原本應該躺著休息的泉已經恢復了精神，像往常一樣追逐著他的那位遊君，程度和平時相比還誇張了許多。<br/>剛好撞見這一幕的凛月呆了一下，無言地別開了視線。<br/>“不是很有精神嗎，小瀨。”<br/>“哎呀哎呀，看起來是這樣，但是其實小泉泉身體還沒有恢復吧？剛剛醒來還沒有休息多久就追著遊木君跑，反而有點佩服他了……明明最近身體一直不舒服。”<br/>站在身邊的嵐發出無可奈何的抱怨。凛月本來想表達同意，聽到最後一句突然驚覺。<br/>“……小鳴也注意到了嗎？”<br/>“真是的，不可能沒有注意到吧，最近小泉泉身體不舒服的情況有點多喔，估計又是在逞強吧。”<br/>沒錯，注意到泉身體不適的不只是凛月一個，只要是時常在泉身邊又對他有所認識的人，都不難察覺到這件事。看起來嵐還沒有注意到這和泉的秘密有關，但是仔細想想，這件事被其他人發現看來也是早晚的事……<br/>“啊，不過呢，小泉泉好像不想被別人知道的樣子，所以我是不會去過問這些事啦。”<br/>畢竟嵐也是個心思清楚的聰明人，雖然平時也會照顧隊友，但也懂得小心保持距離，懂得不去過份深入別人的秘密。一直沒有說話的凛月聽了嵐的話，不知道應該擔心還是放心……假如他也能做到這樣的話就好了，又瞄了一眼遠處拉著游木的泉，凛月終於開口了。<br/>“我想，小瀨他應該……一定會沒事的。”<br/>“那是當然的。小凛月也要多照顧一下小泉泉喔？”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>嵐向凛月露出一個標準的偶像式笑容，凛月勉強扯了一下嘴角作為回應。他確實有照顧……不過是以不能告訴別人的方式就是了。</p><p>下午的排練他有點心不在焉。輪到個人練習的時候，開始感覺到倦意的凛月離開了場地，回到休息室睡了一覺，醒來以後一看窗外，一眨眼已經是接近太陽西下的時分，他在室外的背陽處吹了一會海風，回頭看見泉向他走來。凛月遠遠看著那個身影走近，才想起他們今天幾乎沒有說過幾句話。<br/>“很有精神嘛，小瀨。”<br/>“小熊君才是，肯定偷懶了吧。”<br/>“這叫保存體力啦，而且我有很認真地排練過的喔。”<br/>泉半信半疑地看了一眼凛月，哼了一聲沒有說話，站在凛月身邊幾步遠的夕陽之下，一同眺望著眼前的海面，橙黃色的夕陽在他銀色的頭髮上染上一層溫暖的顏色。<br/>“小瀨才是，明明今天還一直在糾纏遊君。”<br/>“等等小熊君怎麼回事，不要學我叫遊君好嗎？”<br/>“嗚哇，真是小氣。”<br/>沒有意義的對話繼續進行著。凛月又回想起今天在排練期間一直纏著遊君的泉，還有來這裡的路上和遊君相遇時自己對他說過的話。說起來，記得今天他向真緒確認過，那個遊君是個beta，從某種意義上或許算是件好事，以泉糾纏他的情況來看，假如他是alpha結果真是不堪設想……不過如果是真的話，說不定一切就會這樣平息下去，泉的發情期也不會再帶來困擾。凛月沒有再想下去，僅僅是想像了一下alpha和omega的那兩個人，本來應當漠然的心情不知為何就變成了嫌惡。<br/>“我說小瀨，如果遊君是alpha的話就好了吧？”<br/>在橙黃色夕陽的照耀下，泉因為這個猝不及防的問題睜大了淺藍色的眼睛，臉上的表情瞬間繃緊了。<br/>“你在胡說什麼，就算遊君是alpha，我也不會想被遊君……被自己的弟弟標記啊。”<br/>他一副責怪的口吻，然而聲音越來越小，轉過頭去躲避凛月的視線。“怎麼可以讓遊君來背負我的這些事，背上這麼大的負擔。”<br/>從他的語氣聽得出，這確實是泉的真心話。凛月稍稍有點放心，心裡又有點不是滋味。既然覺得自己身為omega的秘密是個負擔，不想讓自己最關心的弟弟來背負，那麼凛月又算是怎樣？<br/>“那就是說，現在這樣讓我來背負這些事，這樣就沒關係了嗎？”<br/>他假裝不經意提出的這個問題，沒想到讓泉露出了不知所措的表情，呆呆的樣子滑稽得讓人發笑。不會是從來沒有考慮過這個問題吧，小瀨，超笨的。凛月在內心暗暗覺得好笑，又有點笑不出來的苦澀。<br/>“小瀨，真是超~過份的。”<br/>即使被模仿自己的口頭禪，泉仍然沒有說話，看著被暖陽照耀下的海面露出若有所思的表情，最後低下頭，仿佛不情不願地小聲開口了。<br/>“……可能是吧。”<br/>這下輪到凛月目瞪口呆了，一剎那心臟突然狂跳起來，一直潛藏在內心某種難以形容的感情終於不受控制。<br/>——如果我是個alpha就好了。<br/>那個荒謬的想法再次浮現在心中。在冷靜下來的同時，焦躁和苦澀逐漸侵蝕著他的心臟。<br/>映在海面上的夕陽反射出讓人目眩的光芒，在眼睛被灼痛之前，凛月閉上了眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午後的酣睡是世上最珍貴的無價之寶。沒有人來打擾他，也沒有人特意來叫醒他，就連半夢半醒之間的這段時間也是恰到好處的舒適……曾經是這樣的。<br/>knights隊長突然爆發的大笑聲強硬地把凛月從睡夢中扯回了現實。睜開眼睛，迎接他的是天花板上的燈光，刺眼得讓他皺緊眉頭。突然的清醒讓心臟猛地開始急速跳動，因為身體內殘留的倦意和缺氧感，凛月不得不再次閉上眼睛，繼續躺在角落。<br/>“leader，請不要突然發出大笑聲！瀨名前輩也來說幾句吧！等等，不要把樂譜亂扔在地上！”<br/>“算了，隨便那個傻瓜吧。”<br/>“哎呀哎呀，真是熱鬧~”<br/>有什麼落在凛月的臉上，迫使他不情願地睜開眼睛。是一張紙，準確來說是一張寫滿了的樂譜，不用說自然是某個人靈感爆發的產物。<br/>“小熊君，睡醒了也不要這樣坐著發呆好嗎？”<br/>泉走過來俯下身，拿走了凛月手上的紙。他的聲音剛好在發呆的凛月耳邊響起，讓他頓時清醒了一大半，不由自主地去追逐泉的視線。然而泉只是平淡地看了他一眼，留下一句話轉過頭繼續收拾散落地上的樂譜。<br/>“難得寫完的樂譜就這樣掉在地上，是說扔了也無所謂的意思嗎？”<br/>“等等瀨名！我錯了！忘記說了這是我們下次演出要唱的歌！寫完以後就得意忘形了……”<br/>叉著腰的泉把樂譜捲起來，敲了一下leo的頭，凛月聽得出他的聲音儘管不耐煩，卻沒有一點發怒的意思，所以他扭過頭，內心隱約感覺到了一絲寂寞。<br/>最近兩個人接觸的機會少了許多，要問原因的話，那是因為自從knights的王回來以後，他們都忙碌得沒有時間。變成5個人的knights活動前所未有地多，久違半年回歸的王以攻城掠地的氣勢，報名參加了校內外大小的演出，這段時間簡直充實得可怕。現在的凛月乾脆改為直接在訓練室睡覺，一半是出於方便，另一半則是由於練習和演出的疲勞，他自己對於忙碌從來沒有抱怨過，雖然不如泉那樣對演出機會增加而開心，凛月當然也對接下來knights的活躍抱著期待。<br/>說到最近的泉，他的心情明顯好了許多，不再經常露出忍耐痛苦的表情，而是恢復了以前幹勁十足的樣子，看來knights的活動順利開展讓他放下了心頭大石。<br/>這麼說起來，上一次他的發情期是……<br/>凛月思考了一下，上一次原來已經是一個多月之前，不禁暗自驚訝時間流逝之快。並不是在等著omega的下一次發情期，只是……沒有緣由的責任感讓他關心著這些事。<br/>“好了，小熊君既然起來了就快點過來，要練習下星期演出的新曲了！時間已經很緊張了……”<br/>“哇哈哈！瀨名真是心急啊！”<br/>看來繼續睡下去已經不可能了，凛月乖乖站起來向圍成一團的四人走過去，同時漫不經心地看了一眼窗外被樹蔭遮擋的天空。初秋的清涼氣息取代了盛夏的燥熱，近得已經可以在鼻間嗅到。<br/>看似一事無成的夏天，就這樣宣告了結束。</p><p>舞蹈的練習在將近一個小時後仍在繼續，其他成員都相繼露出疲倦的樣子，leo乾脆放棄了練習，坐在旁邊的地板上繼續塗畫樂譜，只有泉還在認真地監督著嵐和司的舞步動作，凛月還算游刃有餘地在旁邊獨自練著自己部份的走位，舞蹈作為小睡以後讓身體完全清醒過來的方式，是再合適不過了。<br/>對著旁邊兩人指導一番，泉才轉過頭，像是終於注意到凛月一樣，向他走了過來。<br/>“小熊君很有幹勁嘛？”<br/>“我一直都在練習沒有偷懶喔，是小瀨沒有發現而已。”<br/>“那是因為司君總是把握不好身體平衡，所以一直被我訓到現在。”<br/>一副挑剔表情的泉哼了一聲，走到凛月身後準備坐下稍作歇息，看得出來他也已經相當的疲倦。在他經過身邊的那一刻，一絲熟悉的氣味隨之傳到鼻間，讓剛剛想休息放鬆身體的凛月突然警覺起來。<br/>身邊傳來司略帶不滿的辯解和嵐的好聲安慰。<br/>“我、我只是不擅長迴旋這個動作，而且剛才明明已經練習成功了……”<br/>“好啦好啦小司司不要灰心，不是已經進步很多了嗎？”<br/>“剛才那樣只能算是剛好合格而已，還要……”<br/>泉的聲音戛然而止，因為凛月從身後猝不及防地緊抓住他的手臂，被嚇一跳的泉轉身下意識想掙脫，但是凛月沒有放手，反而更用力地握緊，被他拉住無法動彈的泉愕然地睜大眼睛，在他開口說話之前，凛月湊近他的身邊，用只有兩個人聽見的聲量說道：<br/>“小瀨，是信息素的味道。”<br/>泉本來寫滿驚訝的表情頓時因為緊張而繃緊。<br/>“瀨名前輩？”<br/>被泉的身體遮擋剛好看不見這一切的司發出疑惑的詢問。視線交錯了不過片刻，凛月立即鬆開了手，同樣馬上反應過來的泉含糊地回應了司一聲，仿佛沒有發生過任何事情一樣走到一邊坐下，剛才的混亂已經被他小心掩飾好，也沒有再看凛月一眼。<br/>凛月的視線一直追逐著他。幸好自己是個嗅覺敏銳的beta，所以才會留意到泉散發的信息素氣息。十七八歲的少年大多已經身體發育成熟，omega開始迎來發情期，alpha自然也會被信息素吸引，先不說身邊的同學，就是knights裡同樣也有alpha的存在。之前幾次發情期在學校沒有被其他的學生發現，現在想起來已經是非常幸運的事，假如剛好被近在身邊的alpha撞上發情期的話，拋開秘密暴露的事不說，信息素導致的後果真是不敢想象。<br/>但是不管如何，剛才下意識抓住泉的手也許是自己太衝動了。只要一想到泉隨時有被其他alpha標記的可能性，他就無法冷靜，焦急得不能自已。<br/>沒有時間和泉好好談起剛才的事，在休息的空隙裡他無意中看見泉轉身偷偷打開藥瓶，便故意主動與司和嵐兩人交談，不著痕跡地分散他們的注意力。離開的時候他故意留在走廊的轉角處等待，直到看見泉出來，便自然地走過去搭話。泉回頭看見他的身影，站在原地等著他走近。<br/>“喲，小瀨辛苦了。”<br/>“小熊君也是辛苦了……還有，”<br/>泉的眼神不自然地閃躲了一下，像有點不好意思一樣開口了：<br/>“剛才的事，要謝謝你。”<br/>“剛才？啊……小事而已啦，而且現在氣味已經消失了，小瀨可以放心了。”<br/>雖然是這麼說，能聽見泉坦承的道謝還是讓凛月相當開心，但是他沒有忘記比這些更重要的事。凛月走近一步，像傾訴秘密一樣靠近泉的身邊，幾乎是貼在泉的耳邊小聲說道：<br/>“小瀨是因為訓練太累所以連氣味也沒有察覺吧？這樣可不行……就算是剛才在訓練室裡，也是有alpha的喔？”<br/>泉的身體明顯地顫抖了一下，眼睛緊張地眨了幾下。在極近的距離裡，凛月才驚覺自己的態度也許嚇到了他，連忙補上一句：<br/>“抱歉小瀨，我不是想嚇你，只是擔心……”<br/>“……我知道的。”<br/>泉像自言自語一樣小聲說完，低垂著視線看著地面，背著光他的臉一半被陰影遮擋，嘴唇緊緊地抿起。凛月不知道應該怎樣才能讓他緊繃的表情緩和一點，最後還是決定換一個話題。<br/>“我們還是走吧？在這裡說話也會被人聽見。”<br/>“嗯，走吧。”<br/>看見泉沒有因為自己說的話而生氣，凛月便稍微放心，和泉並肩向著樓梯走去。<br/>“小瀨接下來要回家嗎？”<br/>“不，要去醫院……做點簡單的定期檢查。”<br/>樓梯的方向傳來了腳步聲，泉立即壓低了說話的聲量，兩個穿著普通科制服的女生迎面走來和他們擦身而過，片刻以後，凛月聽見背後響起了小聲的議論。<br/>“剛才的女生一直在看小瀨，說不定是小瀨的粉絲喔……我開玩笑的。”<br/>“也可能是小熊君的粉絲吧？最近knights的活動這麼多，粉絲增加了也不是奇怪的事。”<br/>“也對，而且最近我確實有很努力練習和表演喔。”<br/>凛月注意到泉的視線落在自己身上，又迅速地移開了。<br/>“……哼，小熊君最近是很努力，在訓練時睡覺的事也少了，不過如果因為這樣休息不夠的話，我是絕對不允許的喔？”<br/>久違的瀨名泉式彆扭關心又來了。凛月忍不住笑了出來。<br/>“我回教室了，小瀨再見。”<br/>“再見。”<br/>兩人在下一層的樓梯處告別，轉身走向不同的方向。在走到教室門口的時候，凛月又回頭看了一眼，泉的身影自然已經不在，他回想了一下剛才的事，心情不禁又開始起來沉重。<br/>雖然發情期的困擾看來比以前減輕許多，一提到這個話題，泉的臉上仍然會蒙上一層陰影，像是有難言的憂慮。一想到明明他們的距離已經是這樣親近，泉的內心卻還有對自己也不能挑明的事，他就焦急得不能自已。<br/>假如覺得他們之間距離親近的，只有他一個人的話……草率地把東西全部塞進書包，獨自在走廊上漫步的凛月胡思亂想著，最後不甘心地咬住了嘴唇。<br/>還是先去找真君吧。他深呼吸了一下，走向trickstar練習的地方。</p><p>平常的話，真緒通常會在放學前好心地去找躲在某個地方睡覺的凛月，叫醒他一起回家，今天也不例外。早一點結束訓練的凛月剛好在走廊上遇見了真緒，兩個人收拾好東西，便一起離開校園。<br/>“你們那邊最近的活動很多吧？我在學生會的時候看見knights的參加申請，大大小小的加起來竟然有七八個，沒事吧？看你最近好像很累的樣子。”<br/>凛月歪頭回憶了一下最近的活動日程，仔細一數，好像的確和真緒所說的一樣，這件事讓他自己也暗暗吃驚。<br/>“也沒什麼不好，反正最近剛好人也齊了，所以就想著和大家一起參加活動，我是覺得滿開心的啦，也不覺得特別累。”<br/>“唔……真的嗎？但是凛月，你臉色真的不太好喔？”<br/>被真緒這麼一說，凛月也終於開始反思最近身體的狀況，因為團隊活動的時間都有認真參加訓練，所以睡眠時間反而少了，覺得自己找到原因的凛月以非常誠實的口吻說道：<br/>“應該是因為最近少睡懶覺了吧？”<br/>說起身體不舒服，他首先想起的其實是前段時間的泉。對此一無所知的真緒皺著眉打量了他幾眼，最終沒有再追問下去，凛月暗自在內心鬆了一口氣。<br/>“嗚哇，凛月你的東西都掉下來了，收拾的時候要放好啊？”<br/>“……啊。”<br/>“自己的東西起碼要好好保管啊……”<br/>真緒停下腳步，蹲下撿起從凛月書包掉落在地上的筆，聽見真緒的驚呼凛月才反應過來，剛才在教室裡收拾的時候，因為被自己隨手塞進包裡的緣故，走在路上的時候不小心掉了出來。他打開包，接過真緒遞過來的筆，準備在包裡翻出一點空間，隨便就可以，只要不掉出來——<br/>“等等，凛月……那是什麼？”<br/>真緒的聲音帶著不自然的僵硬，凛月詫異地看了他一眼，又看了一眼他視線所在的地方。糟糕。凛月內心警鐘大作。由於自己極其惡劣的收拾習慣，剛才不小心被他翻出來的，只要是學習過學校的生理知識課的人都不難辨認出，是兩個未使用的避孕套。<br/>自從他和泉之間的那種事發生過幾次以後，凛月學習泉以防萬一的謹慎態度，事先準備了避孕套，因為根據他了解到的關於發情期的信息，無論是alpha還是beta，和發情期omega發生關係而導致懷孕的幾率都同樣高。第一次在泉面前拿出避孕套時，還被泉用古怪的眼神看了他幾秒。<br/>“……上個月買的。”<br/>凛月假裝冷靜又若無其事地把那兩個避孕套塞了回去，幸好他們現在是在無人的小道上，不過實在太糟糕了，偏偏被真君發現自己藏有這種東西，僅僅是尷尬為難已經不足以形容凛月現在的感想，他腦中一片混亂，苦苦思索著應該如何辯解，同時又要小心不牽連到泉的秘密，不過真緒不是那樣的人，應該不會……在猶豫的時候，一直保持沉默的真緒終於開口了：<br/>“凛月你也有交往中的人了啊……原來這樣，雖然一直覺得你好像長不大，不過畢竟還是比我大一歲嘛。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>“想想也是很正常的事，而且安全措施還是需要做的……”<br/>出乎凛月的意料，真緒對這件事作出了完美的誤解，而且迅速地接受了這件事，雖然看向凛月的表情略為複雜，說話的口吻滿是感慨，凛月幾乎可以想象將來的某一天，他的兄長會以這樣的語氣對他說類似的話。掩飾好內心這些奇奇怪怪的想法，凛月順著真緒的誤會繼續說了下去：<br/>“嗯，是啊。”<br/>雖然完全不是這樣，他和泉之間的關係遠沒有那麼簡單……假如是的話就好了。<br/>“對方是個怎樣的人？是我們學校的學生？應該是個不錯的人吧？”<br/>“啊、嗯……算是吧。”<br/>“啊，我是不是問太多了……總之，看樣子你很珍惜對方吧？要好好對她喔。”<br/>真緒說完這些，還用力拍了一下凛月的肩膀以示支持。凛月含糊地應和了幾句，得到真緒的道賀反而讓他心情複雜，他努力擠出一個笑容，在對真緒說謊而覺得慚愧之餘，不禁還是對這假象的幸福產生一點點期盼。<br/>不知道beta和omega，是不是也能得到祝福？</p><p> </p><p>最近的日子忙碌得連思考的時間也沒有多少。前天，今天，三天後，算起來一週內knights就有3場演出，唯一值得慶幸的是場地不是在日光下，而且表演時間不長，對於體質特殊的凛月來說還不算十分難受，他和其他四人一樣，嚮往著作為knights的一員登台表演，只是身體的疲勞持續積累著，調整平常的睡眠時間配合演出又是一種痛苦。<br/>所以在凛月的眼中，泉明明和所有人一樣繁忙又疲倦，卻前所未有地充滿了幹勁，是他能夠理解卻無法做到的事，knights的活躍看來真的讓他很高興吧，這是凛月這幾天以來一直觀察著泉的感想。<br/>被他觀察的人在他想得出神的時候，走近了他的身邊。<br/>“小熊君，還不走嗎？”<br/>被叫到的人呆了一下，回過神來。訓練後累得一直坐在角落休息發呆的他沒有注意到，現在只有他和泉兩個人還留在這裡。<br/>“嗯，現在就走了。”<br/>“……一直發呆，是表演太累了嗎？如果是的話，再休息一下吧？”<br/>“不，我也走了，小瀨呢？”<br/>“我也是，那一起走吧，小熊君……反正我有事對你說。”<br/>也許是凛月的錯覺，泉的眼神開始不自然地閃爍。他感覺心臟漏跳了一拍。“小瀨不是騎車回家的嗎？”<br/>“……家人叮囑過我，喝了抑制劑不能騎車。”<br/>抑制劑。熟悉的名詞讓凛月靈光一閃，按泉的說法，這次似乎沒有出現之前的狀況，只是抑制劑還是帶來了輕微的副作用。<br/>“……小瀨身體沒事了啊，太好了。”<br/>“就是這樣……走吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>凛月順從地跟上泉的腳步。<br/>“我也有事想對小瀨說。”</p><p>走過校園外臨海的一段道路，轉進通向大街的一條小路，吹著夾帶著海岸氣息的風，邁著同樣的步伐在這條走過無數次的路上，因為身邊同行的人，眼中看到的這一切感覺和平常截然不同。明明距離畢業不過半年時間，在記憶中從相識到現在，和泉一起放學好像還是第一次。他側過頭，想看看一直沉默的泉現在是怎樣的表情。<br/>傍晚燃燒一樣的橙紅色天空下，泉安靜地眺望著遠方的雲層，線條柔和的臉被溫柔的夕陽模糊了輪廓。真是好看，凛月不知不覺被吸引，久久看著他的側臉。泉此時在想的事他不得而知，只是如果可以的話，他希望泉不再露出這樣帶著哀傷的表情。<br/>“小瀨有話要和我說對吧？”<br/>泉仿佛被驚醒一樣，停下了腳步，走在前面的凛月轉過頭有點困惑地看著他，然後泉終於小聲開口了。<br/>“這次的發情期，抑制劑也起了作用，看來之前的問題以後不會再有了。”<br/>驚訝於泉篤定的口吻，凛月有點困惑地應了一聲。<br/>“……是嗎？”<br/>據泉的解釋，之前幾個月的檢查，發情期身體的激素水平一直偏高，連抑制劑也無法降低，但是最近的一次檢查中，抑制劑又重新發揮了作用，根據目前的情況來看，發情期身體的異常日後應該會改善許多，醫生這樣說。這些話凛月沒有完全理解，只是內心湧起了不甘心的感覺。<br/>“但是，假如以後又發生的話……可以和我說喔？”<br/>又是一陣沉默。泉扭過頭，看著即將落下地平線的夕陽。<br/>“我已經決定好，不能再把小熊君牽涉進來了。這就是我想說的話。”<br/>凛月怔住了，突如其來的拒絕讓他來不及反應，<br/>“什麼意思……”<br/>“即使以後再出現同樣的事也好，總不能每次都要讓小熊君來幫我解決，現在這種關係實在太奇怪了……特別是最近看著小熊君臉色越來越差，我就意識到，不能再為小熊君帶來負擔了，以後也不會再麻煩你……”<br/>沉默地聽完這些的凛月不知道怎樣去反駁才好。泉也沒有再說話，只是眼神認真地看著凛月。即使身體上的關係已經無比親密，內心的距離卻遠得遙不可及，越是意識到這一點，他的內心就慢慢地沉了下去。<br/>假如這一切都不是真的就好了，所有beta的煩惱、omega的秘密只是他的一個夢，一個完全不有趣的玩笑，這樣凛月就不必像現在一樣，和泉站在夕陽之中，隔著疏遠的距離看著他，灼熱的日光，身下蔓延的影子，路上的喧囂，仿佛都在嘲笑他的失落和不知所措。<br/>但願這只不過是一場夢。<br/>假如他們不是註定無法結合的beta和omega，假如沒有這些關於性別的無聊透頂的事，就不會有那麼多的痛苦和糾纏，假如……<br/>眼睛逐漸發燙，淚水也快要忍不住了。夕陽的光芒原來這麼耀眼。凛月在強光照射下的暈眩中恍惚想著，橙紅色的光芒本應該是溫暖灼熱的，照在身上卻沒有讓他感覺到任何溫度，視野中白茫茫一片，連泉的身影也只剩一個模糊的輪廓，他甚至忘了遮擋眼前的陽光，對著那個仿佛快要消失的身影伸出手。<br/>“但是，小瀨……”<br/>但是泉一定比他更痛苦，守著作為omega的秘密，經歷每一次的發情期，了解這一切的凛月應該最清楚他承受了多少，正是因為這樣，他才會毫不猶豫地選擇了幫助泉保守秘密，不是同情也不是憐憫，他只是想要成為他的依靠，分擔他的痛苦。<br/>在說出那句話之前，凛月深深地吸了一口氣，緊緊握住了泉的手。<br/>“小瀨，我喜歡你啊。”<br/>泉措手不及地睜大了淺藍色的眼睛，一句話也說不出來，所以凛月繼續說了下去。<br/>“因為喜歡所以才想要一直守著小瀨……哪怕只是為你分擔一點點也好，對我來說這根本不是麻煩或者負擔，是小瀨讓我第一次產生這種想保護別人的想法……雖然我是個beta，沒有辦法和小瀨標記，但是如果以後小瀨遇到了適合的alpha的話，我也……”<br/>“不要再說了，小熊君。”<br/>凛月的話被泉顫抖的聲音打斷。果然要被拒絕了，他儘管不甘心，也還是咬著嘴唇，等待對自己的拒絕。<br/>“我根本就，不會考慮被其他的alpha標記……我也喜歡小熊君啊，所以才不想保持現在這樣的關係，尤其是想到小熊君只是單純想幫助我，就更覺得內疚……”<br/>不是的，他的想法才不是那麼單純，不知道從何時開始，扎根在內心的渴望和獨佔慾成為了他行為的最根本動機。凛月幾乎想叫出來，但是喉嚨像被堵住一樣，過了半天才勉強發出了聲音。<br/>“不是的，我一直想要的只有小瀨一個，不僅是身體還有心……小瀨能接受這樣的我嗎？”<br/>一直凝視著他的泉毫不猶豫地點頭。<br/>“我也是一樣。”<br/>泉沒有拒絕他的心意，他們確實抱有相同的感情，這一點讓凛月鬆了一口氣，終於由衷地微笑起來。泉原本因為悲傷而垂下的眉終於舒展，淺藍色的眼睛向凛月展露出溫柔的笑意，在橙紅色的陽光下被染上了柔和的暖色。有了這個笑容，他就仿佛擁有了全世界，凛月這樣想著，不由得又握緊了牽著的手。</p><p> </p><p>“來我家吧，小瀨。”<br/>今天剛好是凛月兄長不在家的日子，凛月帶著泉回到家中，直接進了自己的臥室。關上房門放下書包，初次進入凛月房間的泉有點好奇地打量著四周，已經忍耐不住的凛月從身後緊緊抱住了他。從剛才開始，他就有種想馬上抱緊眼前的人的衝動，因此他前所未有地緊張，心跳因為興奮而加速許多。<br/>“我想要小瀨，現在就想要……”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>凛月把頭靠在泉的肩上小聲說道，聲音帶著壓抑不住的渴望和幾分緊張，泉的臉頰微微泛紅，還是順從地點頭。雙唇靠近時，在近距離對視的兩人不自然地開始緊張，泉握緊了和凛月牽著的手，然後閉上了眼睛。<br/>在碰觸到溫暖柔軟的嘴唇時，凛月想起他們之間的親吻還是第一次。</p><p> </p><p>親吻的感覺原來是這樣的。凛月第一次親吻的感想只有這個，除此以外他的腦中一片空白，只懂得下意識地去索取渴求更多。好不容易中斷這個漫長的吻，呼吸急促的兩人暫時無言地用渴望的眼神看著對方，再一次開始貪婪地索取對方口中的液體，沒有技巧也不知道取悅對方的方式，只是遵循著本能，像溺水的人渴望氧氣一樣吮吸著對方的舌頭和唇瓣，粘稠的水聲、急促的呼吸聲充滿了原本安靜的房間。<br/>凛月從來不知道，僅僅是和喜歡的人親吻，就能讓大腦產生麻痺的快感，只要想到泉現在就在眼前，和自己肌膚相貼，就興奮得無法思考其他事情。beta沒有發情期，但是這時的他覺得自己能理解那種感受，因為他現在就想佔有眼前的這個人，想觸碰並且得到他的一切，無關omega還是alpha，對於他們來說，愛和慾望已經是密不可分。沒有脫去衣服紐扣的時間，他的手不安分地從泉校服的襯衫下侵入，沿著腰部摸上胸部的凸起執著地愛撫，就能感覺到泉身體開始顫抖，隨著指尖執著地撫慰頂端，喉嚨發出含糊的聲音，腰部發軟倒在凛月懷中。放開糾纏已久的唇瓣，呻吟便止不住地從泉的口中溢出。<br/>“小瀨，我喜歡你、小瀨、小瀨……”<br/>“……我也、喜歡你，小熊君。”<br/>滿臉紅暈的泉努力平息急促的呼吸，回應凛月反復的呼喚。最親密的事已經做了幾次，但互相傾訴愛意還是第一次，緊張和興奮佔據了所有思考，為了平息彼此內心的不安，他們又接連親吻了好幾次，最後凛月慢慢把泉壓倒在床上。<br/>脫去制服的外套和襯衫，貼著胸膛他能感受到泉的心跳聲，而他自己也是一樣，心跳瘋狂加速像快要爆炸。從胸膛、乳尖、腰一直到下身，凛月盡可能耐心地愛撫，在白皙的皮膚上留下紅色的吻痕和牙印。以前的幾次經驗之中他沒有愛撫的空暇，做完了這些泉已經滿臉緋紅，平常那雙冷淡高傲的淺藍色眼睛此時滿佈慾望的色彩，胸膛隨著急促的呼吸起伏，身體無力地顫抖只能抱著凛月的脖子，隔著內褲可以看見他已經變硬的下身，前端的布料有被液體沾濕的痕跡。他主動脫下自己的內褲，兩隻手指伸進後穴開始為自己擴張，這副景像讓凛月感覺喉嚨發乾，他再也忍耐不了，下身漲得發痛，不得不用一隻手先撫慰自己。<br/>“小瀨……”<br/>凛月一邊呼喚著，開始愛撫泉的後穴，敏感的後穴因為大量的愛液已經相當潤濕，隨著手指的擴張，泉的腰開始像觸電一樣顫抖，已經挺立的性器前端不住流出液體。<br/>“小熊君，快點，進來……”<br/>僅存的理智提醒了凛月在包中翻出備好的安全套戴上，然後扶著性器慢慢進入，<br/>“啊啊！嗯唔、哈啊……”<br/>泉發出顫抖的呻吟。性器被溫暖濕潤的後穴緊緊纏住，像電流一樣的快感快要讓人麻痺，顧不上技巧還是其他，凛月扶著泉的腰部，開始快速抽送下身。和喜歡的人做這種事，沒想到原來會這樣舒服。<br/>“小瀨，舒服嗎？小瀨的裡面夾得好舒服、快要融化了……”<br/>“哈、嗯啊，啊啊啊！不要、啊——”<br/>結合部由於激烈的動作而發出淫穢的粘稠水聲，過於猛烈的快感讓泉開始尖叫，大滴的眼淚從眼角流下，脖子上佈滿細汗，雖然嘴上說著拒絕的話，雙手仍然緊緊地纏住凛月的脖子，後穴一直在欣喜地吮吸著凛月的性器。凛月也沒有好到哪裡去，他大口地喘著氣，彎下腰去執著地舔著泉的乳尖，不時啃咬幾下，強烈的刺激讓泉向後仰起頭，喉嚨發出甜膩的呻吟，後穴反射性地縮緊，對凛月來說又是一番甜蜜的折磨。<br/>“要射了，小瀨……”<br/>“啊嗯、唔，哈啊，啊啊啊！”<br/>隔著薄膜感受到凛月射出滾燙的精液，泉尖叫著也迎來了高潮，一直沒有用手碰過的性器顫抖著也吐出了幾股精液落在自己的小腹上。被後穴緊緊包裹住性器的凛月有種被榨乾的感覺，忍不住小聲呻吟起來，又快速抽送了幾下直到射出最後一滴精液。<br/>“小瀨，再來一次……”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>凛月抽出性器，脫下安全套甩到一邊。泉勾住凛月的脖子吻住了他，主動地舔吮凛月的舌頭，直到滿足為止才依依不捨地放開了嘴唇，高潮過一次的他倒在床上大口喘息，下身還在顫抖，胸前被凛月反復啃咬的乳尖因為充血而紅腫挺立。已經看慣了的這副姿態仍然讓凛月再度興奮起來，已經射精一次的下身開始蠢蠢欲動，他迫不及待地又一次吻住了泉。<br/>“小瀨，好可愛……”<br/>“唔……哈啊，小熊君，快點……”<br/>泉主動用手撫慰凛月的下身，來回地上下套弄，凛月感覺自己在泉的手中逐漸硬了起來，他強忍住慾望，取來新的避孕套戴上，然後一口氣進入了泉的後穴。<br/>剛剛高潮過一次的後穴被灼熱的性器入侵，泉發出一聲滿足的呻吟，迎合凛月的抽插擺動下身，雙腳更是主動勾住凛月的身體。凛月的動作幾乎是橫衝直撞，近乎粗暴地抽送，來回摩擦著最敏感的部位，刺激得後穴像痙攣一樣緊緊收縮，性器好像快要因為快感融化在後穴中。泉第一次經歷這樣激烈的抽插，半張開的口中說不出話只能發出無意義的呻吟，像哭叫一樣的聲音又高了幾分，刺激著凛月的理智，他變本加厲地用右手握住泉的性器套弄，又用拇指摩擦流著液體的鈴口，前後的快感讓泉承受不住仰起頭大聲尖叫，雙手無助地抓住身下的床單，嘴角流下來不及吞嚥的唾液，眼神渙散地看著在自己身上律動的凛月，後穴又縮緊了幾分，不過一會就在凛月的手中斷斷續續地噴出精液。<br/>“小瀨、哈啊……答應我、只和我做這種事，小瀨……”<br/>凛月低下頭向泉索要親吻，又反復舔弄鎖骨處的皮膚。屬於泉的氣味充滿了鼻間，夾雜著一絲信息素的味道，對於這時的凛月來說無疑是火上加油。<br/>“小瀨，不要被其他人標記……”<br/>說出標記兩個字時他的頭腦清醒了一點，但也因此皺起了眉頭。即使是沉浸在慾望中的這個時候，這個讓人苦惱的事實仍然沒有被他遺忘，內心的獨佔慾戰勝了慾望，不甘和悔恨讓他更用力地咬著泉的脖子，留下深淺不一的紅色痕跡。<br/>高潮後半閉著眼睛幾乎失神的泉聽見凛月的呼喚，側過頭睜開眼睛看著凛月的臉。<br/>“我不會、被別人標記的……只屬於小熊君一個……”<br/>得到了泉的允諾，凛月終於露出滿足的笑容，張口輕輕舔著泉脖子上的皮膚，愛撫著自己剛剛留下的痕跡。如果他是個alpha的話，他早已經在泉的身上留下只屬於自己的永久印記，讓泉不必再為發情期而煩惱，既是為了泉，也是為了滿足自己的私慾。<br/>原因已經不重要了，他想得到的，只不過是眼前這個人的全部身心而已。<br/>凛月把頭埋在泉的肩膀上，任由眼淚流下。<br/>然後泉伸出手，溫柔地緊緊抱住了他。感受到讓人安心的體溫，凛月合上了沉重的眼皮。</p><p> </p><p>這個夜晚，他夢到了令人懷念的過去。<br/>說是過去，其實不過是一年多之前的事。在他留級一年，第二次作為一年級生留在夢之咲學園裡的時候，每天過著日夜顛倒、渾渾噩噩的日子，因為偶然的機會，有一天他在路邊睡著的時候被泉撿回了練習室，因此和當時還在組合奧賽羅的leo和泉相識。<br/>這是個好心的人。與瀨名泉初次見面的印象僅限於此，雖然嘴上一直嘮叨，還是會因為擔心而把素未謀面的自己帶回室內，而且還是為數不多並非因為自己的姓氏才接近自己的人之一，這些都讓他對這個初次見面的人留下深刻印象。<br/>他不過是想報答這個對自己付出過好意的人，所以在偶然知道了泉的秘密以後，他才會願意為對方守住秘密，願意為泉解決發情期時身體的需要，只是那時的他沒有想到，因為這些而萌生出的好意、渴望，還有獨佔的衝動，會讓他們糾纏到現在。<br/>凛月從這個短暫的夢中轉醒，他已經很久沒有在夜晚安穩入睡過，剛睜開眼睛的時候還思考了一下自己身在何處。時間已經是晚上，因為體力消耗的疲勞，兩人不知不覺已經睡到了這個時間，室內安靜得能聽見身邊人平穩的呼吸聲。離黎明還有一段時間，他因為剛才的夢而睡意全消，轉過身去看著身邊熟睡的人。<br/>憑著窗外透進來的微弱光線，他在黑暗之中隱約看到泉側臉的輪廓。度過了無數個冰冷的不眠之夜，從睡夢中醒來以後能有人在自己身邊，對他來說是從未有過的體驗，明明夜晚是屬於自己用來逃離現實的時間，現在有了泉的陪伴，他第一次覺得無比安心。<br/>也許是被凛月轉身的動作驚醒，熟睡中的泉動了一下，發出微弱的聲音。<br/>“唔……小熊君？”<br/>“吵醒你了？抱歉。”<br/>“沒有。”<br/>泉轉過身來面對著凛月，同時伸出手來握住了凛月的手，十指交纏。<br/>“怎麼了，小瀨？”<br/>“剛才做了噩夢……”<br/>和我一起的話，說不定以後還會一直看到噩夢吧。凛月內心泛起一點苦澀，最後還是忍住了這句話。<br/>“但是，醒來看見小熊君就安心了。”<br/>泉的聲音還帶著濃重的睡意，溫柔地傳到凛月耳中。此時此刻的安寧，掌心的溫度，一切都幸福得不真實，像一個天亮以後就會破滅的美夢。<br/>假如時間可以永遠靜止在這一瞬間，這個晚上不要過去就好了。<br/>記得以前，泉曾經問過他，為什麼要為自己做到這個地步。答案其實很簡單，他不過是為了報答泉，因為他懂得這個人對他付出的善意。<br/>或者說，根本不需要任何理由。<br/>或許這就是愛吧。<br/>“假如來世……”<br/>凛月的聲音帶著只有他自己察覺的顫抖。“我是個alpha的話就好了。”<br/>假如還有來世，他能作為一個alpha誕生，並且還能與泉相遇的話，或許他們就能成為所謂的彼此命中註定的另一半，遵循alpha和omega性別之間的引力順利地結為伴侶。他想著這個美好而毫無意義的願望，伸手緊緊抱住泉的身體。<br/>然而當這個夜晚過去，新的一天來臨，他還是那個無法和泉真正結合的beta，泉仍然要繼續隱藏自己身為omega身份、經歷數月一次必須依靠抑制劑的發情期，這些無解的難題將始終是壓在他們身上的沉重枷鎖，說不定終有一日會將一切壓垮得支離破碎，迫使他們不得不痛苦屈服。<br/>“……笨蛋小熊君，你就是你，不管是alpha還是beta。”<br/>泉伸出手回應了凛月的擁抱。也許是錯覺，他的聲音從來沒有這麼溫柔，傳到凛月耳中讓他幾乎有了想哭的衝動。<br/>“那時你對我說過，omega也好alpha也好，我還是我，你一定不知道，那時聽見這句話的我究竟有多感動……除了父母家人以外，小熊君是第一個這樣認同我的人。”<br/>“小瀨……”<br/>“所以就算以後變成怎樣也好，只要小熊君還願意留在我身邊，我就不會放棄。”<br/>有了這番話，凛月感覺自己就可以無所畏懼。他所喜歡的泉正是這樣不會放棄的人，所以他也不會再這樣消沉下去。凛月努力平復內心湧起的感慨，深呼吸了一下。<br/>“嗯，我也是一樣，只要和小瀨一起就沒有什麼好害怕的。”<br/>沒有人知道即將到來的明天會如何，無論會面對怎樣的將來，他們緊握著彼此的手，許下對未來的約定，在第一縷晨曦的曙光驅散暗夜之前，互相依偎著，在這片刻的寧靜之中閉上了眼睛。<br/>夜色沉默而安靜地守護著安眠中的兩人。這個夜晚還有很長很長。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>